


Jessie

by kendallnicola



Series: Wifi Makes its Way to Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jessie is born, Luna's backstory, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Luna have a wonderful life. Neville's in school and Luna's got a steady job. Put a gun into the mix and Neville's raising Jessie as a single parent at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Jessie's backstory.

Neville had long decided that after the war he was going to move to America. There was a botanist there with whom he wanted to study under. Adding Luna into the equation didn't rock his plans at all. In fact, it was Luna herself who absolutely sealed the deal for them to go to America. There was no longer anything tying her to Europe other than Hogwarts. Her father was dead and her home was destroyed. She knew there wouldn't be a way for her to start a life in these conditions. Living in Wizarding Europe was going to be much harder after the War. Not to mention starting a family. And that was her only dream. Well, that and Neville of course.

Flash forward three months (give or take a few days) and the lovely couple have settled into their home in Wizarding New Orleans. They had settled into somewhat of a routine already. Luna would wake at 6 a.m. on the week days and make Nevile breakfast and lunch to bring to the college. Neville would then wake up around 7 a.m. at the last possible moment before he was late. No matter how much sleep he got he always seemed to be tired; but you'll have that when you're plagued of nightmares constantly. (Not even naps are sacred.) Nev would leave for the school and Luna would start getting ready to work.

Luna worked as a manager for a shady club on Decatur Street in the French Quarter. I mean yeah it was dangerous work but somebody had to do it. And who better than a competent wizard like herself.Her job started in the afternoon and as long as she got there before 2 p.m, the boss wasn't mad. Luna's job was to take stock and make sure everybody knew their place and job. She quite enjoyed it as it gave her a sense of authority. She was only two and half months into the job and she had gained quite an impressive amount of respect from both the Muggle and Wizard staff. 

Flash forward nine month later. Luna is 38 weeks pregnant and still walks to work. She is still the manager of the bar but she sits most of the day now and her boss doesn't let her stay during open hours. Her boss may be into some shady things but he's a nice guy. To her at least. 

Their morning routine was no different than any other weekday. She finished Neville's lunch and packed it in a paper bag with a "keep fresh" charm on it. Neville walked out of their bathroom and grabbed his bag. Something told Luna to hug him harder today... to kiss him longer. 

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just love you so very much." Luna looked down to her stomach as Neville pressed a hand to it. Neville leaned onto his knees and planted a kiss onto her belly. 

"Buhbye Jessie. I'll see you and your mum when I get home." But he wouldn't. Not Luna at least. 

As Neville left, Luna began to get ready for work. She had been going in earlier to get more work done before opening hours had started. Once ready Luna began the fifteen minute walk to work. She was walking through the door when she heard shouting coming from the bar area. 

"I want my damn money!"

"I don't have it yet! I told you I'd get it to you Thursday." Luna had tried to turn out of the door and leave but it was too late. As the bell above the door rung both heads turned towards her. Her boss was standing on the other side of the bar across from a large, white man covered in tattoos. 

"Great. Now we have a witness" With that the tattooed man pulled a gun on Luna and shot her point blank. Before she even hit the ground her boss had shot the other man. 

"Fuck! Somebody call an ambulance! Evie call Neville!" Her boss, Jacob, crouched next to her and grabbed put his hands over the would in her chest. He was pushing down to stop the blood with everything he had.

"Luna, you have to stay with me, Darling. You have to stay awake. You can't die! You have ti stay awake!" Her breathing was quickening and her chest was rattling. She coughed as her lungs filled with blood, drowning her.

"Tell Neville that he was my dream." She coughed violently and specks of blood flew from her throat. She took one finally wheezy breath and her head lulled to the side. Jacob couldn't see through the tears. If two years of med school taught him anything it was that if he wanted to save this baby; he was going to have to start CPR.   
He began compressions but he only had to continue them for about two minutes before the medics arrived. He screamed at them that she was 38 weeks along and he yelled out the situation. An emergency cesarean was performed right there. 

Jessie was born at 10:31 a.m. on a crisp Tuesday morning. 

Neville arrived only seconds after Jessie was born and he screamed his throat raw. He yelled at Jacob. He yelled at the dead man. He even yelled at Luna for keeping this job. He was frantic for about five minuted before the color completely drained from his face.

 

"Jessie?! Where's Jessie!" He called frantically for his child. An EMT placed the swaddled newborn into his arms. Neville got into the back of an ambulance with Jessie in his arms. They were on their way to Children's hospital.. 

"That baby wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for that man back there." An EMT casually threw the words at Neville. Neville looked as if he were about to be sick.   
Neville cried silent tears as they drove to the hospital. 

Once there Jessie was taken straight away to the NICU while Neville was left there with his own thoughts. He slumped over in the small chairs of the waiting room. The arm rests were digging into his stomach. He didn't dare move. Jacob walked into the waiting room about twenty minutes later and sat down next to Neville. 

"She said you were her dream."

"What?"

"Before she died. She said to tell you that you were her dream." Neville sat back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. A nurse walked into the small room and told them that Jessie had checked out to be a perfectly healthy baby girl. The nurse said Jessie was moved to the 5th floor for observation. Neville found the blue elevators and began the accent. He found Jessie easy enough and held her as he wept. He would have to take care of Luna's funeral. She would want to be buried next to her father. 

These things would all have to wait, though. Jessie was here now and needed to go home. Jacob went home with Neville after the doctors insisted that Jessie couldn't leave with him if he was going alone. Nobody knows how people are going to react to grief. You can just shut down with a new born crying for milk in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends well.

Neville unlocked the front door and threw the keys onto the dining room table. 

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, can you go lay Jessie in her bed? It's the second door on the left. You can stay with her if you want. I've got some phone calls to make." Jacob followed Neville's directions to Jessie's room. He didn't question the moving picture or the floating mobile. His sister was a witch after all. 

Neville picked up his mobile and rung up Hermione. She answered nearly instantly with a bubbly "hello". Neville took a deep breath and sighed.

"Luna's dead. She's bloody, fucking dead. Some street thug killed her and she had the baby via cesaren post-mortem and now I have her fucking boss putting Jessie to be because I have to call everybody and tell them she's dead. Hermione. Please. I don't know what to do." Neville had begun to break. Sobs wracked his body. His chest heaved up and down at the struggle to catch his breath. 

"Oh my god, Neville. I'm so sorry. My mum's watching the kids and Harry's over. We'll apparate in a few seconds. I'm so sorry." Hermione hung up the phone and seconds later the Golden Trio were in his apartment. Hermione was wiping away tears and Harry was rushing over for a hug. They hugged for about five minutes before Jacob walked back into the living area. 

"You guys must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Luna's told me so much about you. I'm-was her boss, Jacob." Jacob shook all of their hands and then there was an awkward silence hanging over the room. It was soon muffled by another wave of sobs leaving Neville's mouth. Harry and Ron took him over to the couch to comfort him. 

"Do you mind if I see Jessie?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. Jacob can show you." Hermione followed Jacob into Jessie's room. It was decorated with little jumping giraffes and elephants on the walls. There was a snitch mobile, that Harry had made, floating above the bed. 

"So you know about the Wizarding World then?"

"My sister was a witch. She got accepted into some fancy school in Europe. I can't remember the name of it. Something about hogs. I was living in America long before she got accepted. I was the black sheep of my family. I have no magic and both of my parents are wizards."

"I see. What was her name?"

"Lavender." Hermione's gasp was audible. Her hand flew to her mouth and she immediately started crying. She threw her arms around Jacob's neck.

"I'm so sorry. I knew her. I killed the thing that killed her. My god, I am so sorry." Jacob hugged her back and made Hermione promise to fill him in on the details. Jacob didn't even know there was a war. Hermione promised and then turned her attention to Jessie. She scooped her up and brought her to her chest. They both walked out and back into the living area. 

"Neville, I'll watch Jessie for you if you want to start packing your things. You guys are coming stay with us for a while at least." Hermione insisted. "I'll ring up molly and have her make the preparations for Luna." Neville nodded and began shrinking down the essentials. Harry helped him and Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Ron. He cooed at the baby and then held her for a while while Hermione phoned his mum. Jacob busied himself by getting all of Jessie's things together for Neville to pack into the trunk.

Once packed they flooed back to Hermione's. Neville stayed there for a few days. The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into him moving back into his grandmother's estate. Hermione offered (insisted) she'd go back for his things. She had promised Jacob that she's give him the details.

\--------

Hermione flooed to the apartment in New Orleans and started in the kitchen. She noticed Jacob's number on a paper stuck to the fridge under the word "Bossman". She rung him up and invited him over. She'd gotten the kitchen completely done by the time he got there.

They packing things up in silence next to one another. Jacob broke the silence first. They packed as Hermione replayed that night to him. They packed as Jacob asked hundreds of questions about Lavender. By the time Jacob was done asking questions, they were done packing.   
Hermione shrunk everything down and put all of the cardboard boxes into a large trunk which was also shrunk down. Hermione thanked him for his help and wrote her mobile number on his hand.

"If you have anymore questions, feel free to call me. But please, Google the time zones first." They laughed and Hermione flooed home leaving Jacob to lock up. 

\--------

Harry helped Neville unpack and wipe the dust off of everything in the manor. They put up new wallpaper and made the room next to Neville's Jessie's room. Harry smiled at the mobile that he had made. The manor looked comfortable and lived in by the time they were done. They sat in the over-grown garden in the back yard sipping on some beers. Jessie was with Ron back at his house. 

"You know I was thinking of applying to the Herbology Professor position at Hogwarts next year." Neville said as he took the last swig of his beer.

"Really? Well I think McGonagall would love to have you."

And the rest is History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always take comments, questions, and critiques. As always you can message me on tumblr @grassmagic or you can email me: kendall.cheramie@gmail.com. I hoped you enjoyed Jessie's back story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I made you cry. As always comments and critiques are welcome. You can reach me by email: kendall.cheramie@gmail.com or message me on tumblr: @grassmagic.


End file.
